


The Devil and The Archer

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Obsession MV, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Obsession MV, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Possessive Kim Junmyeon, Possessive Suhø, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suhø - Freeform, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Suhø, X-EXO, kind of, kind of again, pregnant sehun, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun was originally sent undercover to kill the X-EXO's, but when Suhø discovers him, he strikes a deal. A deal that quickly leads to sex, love, and a child.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Suhø/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310
Collections: Anonymous





	The Devil and The Archer

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooooo trashy. I originally meant for this to be a quick drabble about Sehun going undercover to end the X-EXOs and falling in love with X-EXO's Suho, but clearly I devolved into this smutty nonsense. I went on the idea that the X-EXOs are opposites of the EXOs but still vaguely human. So obviously Suhø is the devil but he has some humane feelings.   
> Also, this is fanfiction so please don't take any of this seriously.

Sehun knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that if the rest of his clan knew what he was doing they’d leave him brotherhood be damned. But, he also knew that Suhø was more than just a monster. He treated Sehun with tenderness and care that was absent everywhere else in Suhø’s life.

Sehun hadn’t meant to fall in love with his enemy. He’d been sent to infiltrate X-EXO in order to find their weaknesses and take them down. X-EXO was a clan, but their bonds were weak and splintered since none of them were supposed to do anything but hate EXO. Sehun had wormed his way in and begun to pick the group off one by one. Their versions of Yixing, D.O., and Xiumin were easy to get rid of, and he quickly moved onto the next target, Suhø. But when he came to Suhø, his plan ground to a halt.

Suhø had known who was offing his clan members. To him it was obvious who to blame even though Sehun did his best to cover his tracks; however, instead of hunting Sehun down and killing him as his other clan members wanted, he offered the Wind Legend a deal. One Sehun couldn’t refuse and now didn’t want to.

Suhø offered to help Sehun get rid of the rest of X-EXO and in exchange, Sehun would be his in every way possible. Suhø knew that it put Sehun in a horrible position, but no one said that wasn’t what he wanted. Sehun was Junmyeon’s youngest and most adored brother, and Suhø was created to cause him pain and suffering. If he could do that and get rid of the other X-EXO’s who he thought held him back why shouldn’t he?

Both intended for their relationship to be clinical and unemotional in order to manipulate the other best. However, that did not last long for either of them. Feelings developed against their wills, and soon they were not meeting just because of their agreement, they were meeting because they wanted to. Because they loved each other, emotionally and physically.

Sehun moaned breathlessly as Suhø squeezed his throat lightly. Suhø chuckled and pressed down harder as he took in Sehun’s blown-out pupils and open mouth.

“Beautiful aren’t you pet?” Suhø murmured as he let go of Sehun’s throat and began to trail biting kisses down the other’s chest. “Absolutely beautiful, and all mine. C’mon pet, say you’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours.” Sehun gasped out as Suhø nipped sharply at his hipbone. “All yours.”

“Good, just what I wanted to hear.” Suhø teased the younger softly. Sehun lifted his head with a small smile to stare down at Suhø, who smiled back overly sweet. He reached between the other’s legs and grabbed his dick. Sehun gasped as Suhø gripped him tightly. Sehun whimpered as Suhø cooed down at him. “This belongs to me too, doesn’t it? This tiny little cock belongs to me now not anyone else, even you. Right, Sehunnie?”

“Y-yes,” Sehun stuttered out, and Suhø briefly wondered if he’d taken a step too far before he felt Sehun grow harder in his hand. With a wicked smile, Suhø adjusted his grip to hold the other even tighter. Sehun bucked against him, and Suhø knew he hadn’t gone far enough.

“Do you know what else belongs to me?” Suhø purred as he stared down at Sehun reverently where he lay tangled in the sheets of Suhø’s bed. Sehun shook his head, too out of his own head to speak coherently. “Our child.”

Sehun froze, his clouded mind processing exactly what Suhø had said, and the panic sending the clouds away. He stared down at Suhø who placed his free hand on Sehun’s stomach possessively. Sehun gulped, clearly remembering who exactly he was dealing with and his need to tread carefully.

“How do you know?” Sehun whispered, voice betraying nothing as he swung from fear to ecstasy.

“You’re not very subtle Sehunnie. Not when it concerns me at least.” Suhø released Sehun’s dick and placed his now freed hand on Sehun’s hipbone, holding it as if to calm himself and Sehun. “I knew you were hiding something from me, so I watched your comings and goings. You went to a human doctor twice in the last month, one I found specializes in pregnancies. I drew my conclusions from there.

“You hid this from me Sehunnie,” Suhø tutted. Sehun shook his head, desperately trying to deny this accusation, but Suhø shushed him harshly. “I understand why. I was once your mortal enemy, and I remain your clan’s mortal enemy. But this changes things, my dear. Our… arrangement has certainly been evolving. This development just speeds things up.”

Suhø snapped his fingers, and bonds formed around Sehun’s wrists. Sehun struggled, but they were made of water leaving him nothing to do. His struggle was fruitless, and Suhø watched him in amusement.

“You’re mine Sehunnie, and,” Suhø ghosted his fingers against Sehun’s stomach, and the other shivered against his touch. “You will be staying here with our child. Your mission is over.”

“No!” Sehun growled fighting against the bonds holding him, but though they were made of water, Suhø’s power, stolen and bastardized from Sehun’s dear Junmyeon, kept him in their hold. “This wasn’t the deal!”

“Wasn’t it?” Suhø tilted his head and stared down at Sehun. “You knew that when you accepted my deal, I would help you if you become mine in every way imaginable forever, there would be no loophole. Our child just speeds up the inevitable.”

All of this seemed to be too much for the young Wind Legend. His emotions finally got the best of him. Sehun sniffled and blinked back tears, trying desperately to hide his emotions and failing epically. Suhø cooed down at him and tenderly wiped away his tears with one hand as the other gripped Sehun’s chin and jerked him back to face Suhø. Sehun glared weakly up at the elder, and Suhø chuckled at his pet’s rebellion.

“No need to cry my pet. No need at all.” Suhø sat down in Sehun’s lap, brushing against the other’s neglected dick. Suhø chuckled as he felt the younger’s dick twitch in interest and leaned down to stare into Sehun’s eyes. Their noses bumped each other, and Suhø grinned maniacally at Sehun. “We are going to rule this pathetic world together. Our child will be heir to both my chaos and your order.”

Sehun whimpered as he tried to shift away from Suhø, but Suhø kept the younger still. He chuckled darkly as Sehun’s eyes dipped down to Suhø’s lips before skittering away.

“How adorable…” Suhø murmured. “Protesting one second but lusting the next. You are truly perfect my darling pet.”

Suhø dipped down and placed a brief, teasing kiss onto Sehun’s lips. He pulled away briefly before going back to harshly capture the younger’s lips again. One hand reached down to grab the younger’s dick once again. Sehun’s gasp was captured by Suhø, and the other internally cackled as the younger eagerly squirmed beneath him.

Suhø pulled briefly to climb out of the younger’s lap. Sehun whined briefly before Suhø resettled between Sehun’s legs. He quickly, and most definitely painfully, jerked the younger to a quick completion, staring down as Sehun slowly and beautifully lost his composure. His chest heaved, and Suhø’s imagination ran wild with thoughts of how Sehun would look and react as his pregnancy continued.

Sehun would despise losing his toned stomach, but Suhø knew the growing bump would excite him as much he hated it. His pecs would slowly grow until they could be called breasts, full of milk for their child. Suhø grew hard as he thought about all he could do with those.

Sehun would need, for lack of a better word, milking, and Suhø would enjoy every second of it. It would be painful to begin with, but Suhø knew it would only turn Sehun on more, the little Wind Legend was a horrible masochist. And, soon Sehun would relate his milking to breastfeeding until eventually even feeding their child would turn the other on. Oh, Sehun would be so embarrassed, Suhø could not wait.

Turning his attention back to Sehun, Suhø ran his eyes over the younger’s stomach as he began to jerk the younger off again. Sehun was only a little over a month along as near as Suhø could tell, and his stomach reflected that. The younger’s abs had decreased, and his stomach was a bit larger. Sehun came for a second time, and his cum splattering against his stomach. Suhø scooped up some of it with his fingers and held it to Sehun’s lips.

“Eat,” Suhø whispered darkly. He knew Sehun despised the taste, but he wanted to see how firmly the other was under his control. Obediently, the younger’s mouth fell open, and he ate from Suhø’s fingers. Satisfied, Suhø released Sehun’s bonds with another snap of his fingers. Sehun barely even noticed. “Good boy. Now how many more times do you think you can get off before I do.”

Suhø’s trailed his fingers down to Sehun’s entrance, loose and wet from earlier, and slipped two fingers in to stretch the younger as he waited for a response.

“I… I don’t know,” Sehun whispered, and Suhø tsked at him as he scissored his fingers.

“I’ll need better than that pet.” Suhø pulled his fingers out of Sehun and moved to grab their bottle of lube from his nightstand. He slicked himself up and positioned himself against Sehun’s entrance. “Once more pet. How many times?”

“Four!” Sehun burst out, eyes wide and desperate. “Please Suhø!”

“Four it is,” Suhø smirked as he thrusts in. He reaches down and grips Sehun’s dick. Sehun mewls, still overly sensitive, and that only fuels Suhø pull out and thrust back into Sehun with twice the force.

Suhø manages to get Sehun off twice more quite easily, but Sehun begins to shake his head desperately when Suhø reaches for his dick a third time. Suhø growls as he watches Sehun disobedience. He stills his hips and begins to pull out, but Sehun whimpers.

“You said four, my dear. And for I will get.” Suhø growls as he thrusts back in and hits Sehun’s little bundle of nerves causing him to cry out. “Either live up to your word or accept the consequences.”

Sehun nodded as Suhø jerked him off again. This time Suhø made sure to go tantalizingly slow until Sehun was begging for it. Sehun came for the third time, and Suhø smirked victoriously as he immediately asked for another.

“I cannot wait for your stomach to grow Sehunnie,” Suhø said fondly, his tone completely different to how his hands handled Sehun. While his tone was soft and tender, his hands were harsh and unforgiving as he twisted Sehun’s nipples and jerked him off. Sehun bucked against his water cuffs, and Suhø chuckled. “You will be big and heavy with child as I kill the rest of the EXOs one by one. I’ll bring them here before I kill them. Make them watch as you beg me to fuck you. Laugh in their faces when they see how I’ve corrupted you. Maybe I’ll even force a few of them to fuck you before I kill them and take their powers.”

Sehun moaned and came for the fourth time as Suhø spoke. Suhø smirked as he watched. He began to thrust into the younger, harshly taking his own pleasure now that Sehun was too blissed out to protest.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you. You’d like for your precious leader Junmyeon to fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Suhø trailed a hand over Sehun’s quivering stomach. “Maybe I’ll keep him alive. Force him to watch me take you over again and again. Fuck him while you watch and play with yourself. Would you like that darling?”

“Yes, sir,” Sehun slurred. His hand reached down and rubbed against his stomach. Suhø smirked as he watched Sehun realize his stomach was now slightly larger. Sehun moaned then flushed a brilliant red that reminded Suhø of his own hair.

“Play with your nipples,” Suhø commanded. Sehun didn’t even blink, he just immediately moved to tease himself. Suhø moaned as he watched Sehun debauch himself. “You kinky little fuck. You’re getting off on your pregnancy.”

That seemed to knock some sense back into Sehun. His blush went down his neck, and he avoided eye contact with Suhø as he tried to deny everything.

“You get off on the thought of being heavy with child. Tell me pet, do you get off on the idea of growing breasts? Of me fucking them before you feed our child?” Suhø was still slamming into Sehun, and he could feel his own orgasm coming. He wanted Sehun to answer first though.

“I… yes,” Sehun admitted shamefully, and if it were possible, Suhø would have fallen even harder in love with the other. Sehun made eye contact with Suhø and gulped nervously when he saw the wild and maniacal look in the other’s eyes. “When I found out, I came back here. And I…”

Sehun trailed off, but Suhø could picture exactly what his darling Sehun had done. He slammed into Sehun, chasing his own orgasm. Sehun wrapped his legs around Suhø’s waist to give him a better angle, and both of them moaned as Suhø’s thrusts deepened.

“I love you!” Sehun gasped out before he kissed Suhø. Without any help from Suhø, he was getting close to another orgasm. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“You’re going to be by my side. You and our child.” Suhø muttered against Sehun’s lips as he finally came. His orgasm was calm, but Sehun mewled and came as Suhø filled him.

“And you by mine.” Sehun murmured back to Suhø once he’d regained his senses minutes later. “You will love both of us won’t you?”

Suhø pulled Sehun to his chest, ignoring the cold and sticky cum on Sehun’s body and the sheets. He buried his nose in the younger’s hair and inhaled his scent. He trailed one hand to Sehun’s stomach and cradled the younger.

“I would burn down the world for many reasons. You and our children are at the top of my list of reasons. If _anything_ were to happen to either of you, my vengeance would make death a mercy for my victims.” Suhø promised Sehun. “Sehun, you may see my love and kindness, but remember that you and our child are the only ones who will receive them. I am still myself. My predilections are still firmly on the dark side, and that will not change.”

Sehun nodded slowly, and Suhø could tell that sleep had its claws firmly in his lover. He shushed the younger and told him to sleep. Suhø watched as Sehun drifted off peacefully. He waited until he was sure the other was asleep before he slipped from the bed.

Crossing the room, he grabbed his clothes. He cleaned himself up as best he could and dressed. He glanced into the mirror and reshaped his hair into his trademark horns.

With one last glance as the slumbering Sehun, Suhø slipped out of the room to deal with the EXOs and X-EXOs. He was ready to be the devil again.


End file.
